Unlicensed assistive personnel
Unlicensed assistive personnel (UAP) is an umbrella term to describe a job class of paraprofessionals who assist individuals with physical disabilities, mental impairments, and other health care needs with their activities of daily living (ADLs) and provide bedside care — including basic nursing procedures — all under the supervision of a Registered Nurse, Licensed Practical Nurse or other health care professional. They provide care for patients in hospitals, residents of nursing facilities, clients in private homes, and others in need of their services due to effects of old age or disability. UAPs, by definition, do not hold a license or other mandatory professional requirements for practice, though many hold various certifications. They are collectively categorized under the group "Personal care workers in health services" in the International Standard Classification of Occupations, 2008 revision.World Health Organization. Classifying health workers: mapping occupations to the international standard classification. Geneva, WHO, 2010. Types of assistive personnel The Nursing Assistant, Nursing Auxiliary, Auxiliary Nurse, Patient Care Assistant, Patient Care Technician, Home Health Aide/Assistant, Geriatric Aide/Assistant, Psychiatric Aide, Nurse Aide, or Nurse Tech are all common titles that are considered to be UAPs in many countries. In the United States, the Certified Nursing Assistant typically works in a nursing home or hospital, and performs everyday living tasks for the elderly, chronically sick, or rehabilitation patients who cannot care for themselves. There are some differences in scope of care across UAPs based on title and description. Typically, government certification indicates a more in-depth training and qualification that covers a wider scope of responsibility.U.S. Department of Labor, Bureau of Labor Statistics. [http://www.bls.gov/oco/ocos165.htm Occupational Outlook Handbook, 2010-11 Edition - Nursing and Psychiatric Aides.] Accessed 12 April 2011.U.S. Department of Labor, Bureau of Labor Statistics. [http://www.bls.gov/oco/ocos326.htm Occupational Outlook Handbook, 2010-11 Edition - Home Health Aides and Personal and Home Care Aides.] Accessed 12 April 2011. These certification exams are distributed by the state. Classes to study for these exams are provided by the American Red Cross as well as other providers. The courses offered by the American Red Cross encompass all facets that are addressed in the state exams from communication to health terms to sensitivity. Similar titles in the United Kingdom and elsewhere include Healthcare Assistant, Healthcare Support Worker, or Clinical Support Worker, who usually work in hospitals or community settings under the guidance of a qualified healthcare professional.National Health Service. [http://www.nhscareers.nhs.uk/details/Default.aspx?Id=485 NHS Careers in Detail: Healthcare assistants/auxiliary nurses.] Accessed 12 April 2011. Personal Support Worker is the title for a similar type of health worker in Canada. Some of the responsibilities and duties of a Personal Support Worker include, but are not limited to:Personal Support Worker Canada. [http://www.personalsupportworker.ca/psw_information.html PSW Personal Support Worker Information.] Accessed 12 April 2011. * Observing, documenting and reporting clinical and treatment information, including patients' behavioral changes * Assisting with motion exercises and other rehabilitative measures * Taking and recording blood pressure, temperature, pulse, respiration, and bodyweight * Assisting with ambulating and mobilization of patients * Collecting specimens for required medical tests * Providing emotional and support services to patients, their families and other caregivers * Assisting with personal hygiene * Assisting with meal preparation, grocery shopping, dietary planning, and food and fluid intake. Surgical technologists are considered UAPs in the US, where they are also sometimes called "Scrub tech". However the title can mean different things in different countries. For example in Mozambique, surgical technologists are medical professionals trained and registered to perform advanced clinical procedures including emergency surgery.Cumbi A et al. "Major surgery delegation to mid-level health practitioners in Mozambique: health professionals' perceptions." Human Resources for Health; 2007, 5:27 Birth assistants, such as doulas, childbirth educators and other persons providing emotional support and general care and advice to women and families during pregnancy and childbirth, are also typically considered UAPs. They are distinguished from midwives, physicians, nurses, and other professionals who are trained and licensed to provide basic and emergency pregnancy and childbirth-related health care services and manage complications. Training and practice Unlicensed assistive personnel are important members of the health care team who often hold a high level of experience and ability. While they do not require extensive health care training to practice their profession, a high level of manual dexterity and good interpersonal communication skills are usually necessary. They often undergo some formal education, apprenticeship or on-the-job training in areas such as body mechanics, nutrition, anatomy and physiology, cognitive impairments and mental health issues, infection control, personal care skills, and records-keeping.National Association of Career Colleges. [http://www.nacc.ca/w_personal_support_worker.aspx Personal Support Worker.] Accessed 12 April 2011. Most community colleges offer CNA training in one semester. However, there are other sources that offer accelerated programs. Many nursing homes will actually pay for their employees to take CNA training on the premise that once completed the student will then work for them. In the context of aging populations and health care reform, UAPs are in growing demand in many countries. However, without formal health professional qualifications, UAPs are often unable to perform some tasks due to issues of liability and legality. Attempts to regulate, control, and verify education have been made in some places. This allows an employer to verify experience and knowledge as well as to assist in preventing individuals who have been "struck off" (had registration/certification invalidated) from continuing to work in healthcare roles. For example in the UK, the credibility of the Healthcare Assistant and other social care workers is intended to be strengthened by their compulsory registration from 2009 with the General Social Care Council in England or its Scottish or Welsh equivalents. In the United States, Family's and Employers can verify a UAPs certification in accordance to State and Local law's by checking with a Family Care Safety Registry (FCSR). A Family Care Safety Registry was established by law to promote family and community safety. The registry helps to protect children, seniors, and the disabled by providing background information on that individual. Families and employers can call the registry's toll-free line by phone, fax or E-mail to request background information on registered child care, elder care, and personal care workers or to request licensure status information on licensed child care and elder care providers at no-cost at all to the requestor . See also *Health care provider *Health human resources *Nursing *Personal care assistant References External links *American Red Cross Certification and Employment Information *CUPE presentation to Personal Support Workers in Canada, 2003 *U.S. Department of Health & Human Services Category:Healthcare occupations Category:Health personnel Category:Nursing